real life fairytale
by Kahlan-Mason
Summary: Brooke, Haley, Peyton & Rachel have been bf's all their lives they do everything 2gether as they got older dat doesnt change they join da cheerleading team where they meet bad kids basketball playas & quads Lucas, Thailer, Savant, & Nathan Scott.
1. Character Info

Disclaimer: AU OTH I do not own any characters except a few you'll know who the few characters are.

Summary: Brooke, Haley, Peyton and Rachel have been best friends all their lives they do everything together as they get older that doesn't change they join the cheerleading team where they meet the bad kids basketball players and Quads Lucas, Thailer, Sávant and Nathan. Lucas and Nathan are boys Thailer and Sávant are Intersex their parents is Keith Scott and Karen Roe.

**Characters Full Name-Birthday-Cast Members**

Brooke Penelope Davis-March 04, 1985-Sophia Bush

Haley Marie James-May 24, 1985-Bethany Joy Galeotti

Lucas Eugene Scott- February 13, 1985-Chad Michael Murray

Nathan Royal Scott- February 13, 1985-James Lafferty

Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer-January 24, 1985-Hilarie Burton

Rachel Danneel Gatina-April 20, 1985-Danneel Harris

Sávant Trezevant Matthew Scott- February 13, 1985-Eliza Dushku

Thailer Santiago Michael Scott-February 13, 1985-Eliza Dushku

Keith Adrian Scott-May 17, 1965-Craig Scheffer

Karen Miorna Roe-January 06, 1967-Miora Kelly

Richard Edgar Davis-June 25, 1962-Patrick Dempsey

Victoria Anne Montgomery-October 21, 1963-Daphne Zuniga

Jimmy Lewis James-November 24, 1959-Huey Lewis

Lydia Christine Stanton-July 28, 1960-Bess Armstrong

Lawrence Anthony Sawyer-April 12, 1964-Thomas Ian Griffith

Anna Marie Smith-December 13, 1966-Alyssa Milano

Ricardo Anton Gatina-August 30, 1965-Ray Liotta

Angela Sophia Falconeri-June 20, 1966-Lisa LoCicero


	2. Tryouts & Start Overs

Thailer Scott's POV

School has been started for about 3 days basketball try-out is soon I don't know if I'm joining or not Uncle Dan is well he's a cool Uncle but when it pertains to basketball he's kinda a dick but he means well Nate and Luke have already decided that they are gonna join the team no matter what me and Sávant are kinda eh about it. We're in the gym room at the moment the girls were in here too cause they were having cheerleading try-outs most of us weren't even paying attention to the basketball try-outs we were watching the ladies.

"Dude do you see Brooke Davis? Man she is so freaking hot" I hafta agree with Nate on that Brooke is a major hottie I'd give my left nut for her.

"Dude she is a major hottie but come on Peyt is sexy as hell too and Rachel man this years cheerleading squad is goin to be freakin awesome." Luke is staring at Peyton man he's been crushing on her since like 4th grade but hell I'll give him that she's a fuckin major hottie.

"Bro Luke man you gotta either get over her or ask her out." Sávant really has a way with words I mean put your big brother down. "I mean come on dude it's been since 4th grade get over that or go after her."

Luke stares at Sávant with a scowl "Not all of us are as self-absorbed as you Sunny look Brooke, Peyton, Haley and Rachel are all joined at the hip no guy would survive being their boyfriends when the 3 are there to point out all of their faults" Nate nods his head staring at Haley longingly "And for the record Nate's been staring at Haley since like 5th grade I don't see anyone talkin crap about him."

"He's got you there Sunny plus how long have you been crushing on Brooke Davis the sexy little vixen that kissed ya on the cheek in 4th grade." Ha Sávant blushed she looks at me and I wonder what comeback she's gonna hit me wit cause uh huh yeah I've liked Rachel since like the sandbox we dated in the beginning of 7th grade and didn't break until da summer that jus passed she thought I was playin too many games still catch her lookin sometimes.

"At least my girl didn't break up with me cause she thought I was playin too many games." She's defensive but I mean what the fuck? Did she really jus bring that up? I mean that's fucked up she knows I'm still super sensitive about that.

"Dude that was low you know she's still hurt about that. Man that's fucked up I mean it was cool when you were messin with Luke but you get pissy when your business is aired what the fuck?" Now she's lookin all guilty well she should cause that shit was messed up I didn't say anything when Carla broke up with her for shit stirrin.

"Lucas, Nathan, Sávant and Thailer Scott get over here" Whitey looks pissed he's gonna make us show off our skills in front of everybody. "I want Thailer and Nathan to play 2 on 2 against Lucas and Sávant first person to 10 wins"

This isn't even fair me and Nate vs. Luke and Sunny man me and Nate are the best players around. 3 minutes later I was the reigning champ 13 to 8. "2nd born and 4th born Scott wins"

"Yo Whitey we do have names 1st born is Lucas Scott 2nd born is Thailer Scott 3rd born is Sávant Scott and 4th born is Nathan Scott Thailer and Nathan won come on Whitey we on the team or not?" He looks kinda mad that I'm calling him out in front of all of the other teammates.

"With your attitudes I'm gonna regret this and I shouldn't put you on the team since try-outs was yesterday but I'll give you that you are good so welcome to the team practice is tomorrow make sure your there and don't be late or else you'll be benched for the first few games you understand me?"

"Yes sir" all 4 of us are laughing everyone's done I guess I'm jus gonna shower at home cause I wanna talk to Rachel I see the 4 girls walkin out in their cute little outfits I look at the guys pathetic we're all staring.

"Um I think I'm gonna go talk to Rachel."

"Yeah I'm gonna talk to Brooke."

"I'm gonna talk to Haley.

"Yeah um I'm scared as shit but I'm gonna talk try and talk to Peyton."

"Think we better get going then." We run for the door we'll get our shit from Whitey tomorrow we make out I run over to Rachel she's with Peyton and Brooke damn.

"Hey Thai" damn this is the worst time to get a bad case of nervousness. "Did ya want something?" um yeah you but for some reason all my cockiness is gone replaced by nerves.

"Hey Brooke"

"Um Rach can I talk to you for a second please?" please say yes please say yes

"I don't…yeah sure Thai we can talk." She shut her locker and walks up the hall I follow her man I'm fuckin nervous I didn't even notice that she stopped and I walked right into her damn it Scott! "Wow Thai you must be somewhere else I've never seen you looked so lost before what's up? Here goes nothing

"Do you really think I play too many games?" she looks down the hall man I don't think she's gonna answer might as well tell her everything I'm on the roll right now. "I miss you Rach I feel like I got cheated when you broke up wit me I jus give me one good reason like a really fuckin good reason why we cant be us again please."

"Say I gave you another chance what would you do that's different then last year?" Man she would answer the hardest question first what the hell? Who does that Rachel Gatina obviously!

"I'd show you that I care that I don't take you for granted I'd show you that you mean something to me come on Rach we could have been something great but you said I was playin too many games and maybe I was but I never took you for granted baby ya gotta believe me." Hey she's smiling I think she believes me awesome.

"I miss you Thai I miss your childish behavior and I know that's weird cause I broke up with you cause you play too many games but I miss you I was jus scared of being hurt by you I know that probably makes no sense at all but I miss you I really do and I want you back I jus I'm scared cause this is high school our freshman year it isn't middle school anymore what if we are different people? What if what you want change in the next 6 months?" Is she kiddin me has she looked at herself she's like all I could ever want.

"Rach don't let your ego get too big but have you meet yourself? Your Rachel Gatina your what every boy wants ya who every girl wants to be your sexy bad ass and smart who wouldn't want you? I mean come on I would be lucky to have you as my girl are you kiddin me babe? You're the only girl for me that isn't changing anytime soon baby?" God I must have said something cause now her lips are on me kissing me and damn I never knew how great this could be until one day I didn't have it.

**This chapter is Thai's point of view the next one will be Sávant's point of view with Brooke and 3 will be Nate's and Luke's point of view with Haley and Peyton then after that well show how the 4 girls met (I cant promise you that this is how chapter 4 will be but there's gonna be some skips in the chaps and hopefully chap 6 will be up by next week and it'll be sophomore year yay me)**


End file.
